Read Between The Lines
by Mempyisms
Summary: :: Warnings: AU, mild swearing, semi-dark scenes :: Multi-romance :: Usagi is somehow reborn into the wrong world, where the war has taken on an interesting turn of events...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The mentioned characters are not mine; they belong to their respective creators and companies.  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Okay, this will, for absolutely certain, be a Hiiro/Usa romance.   
If it isn't perfectly obvious, I'll make it obvious.  
  
THIS WILL BE A HIIRO YUI/USAGI TSUKINO ROMANCE.  
  
A lot of people want a good quality Hiiro/Usa pairing fic these days. This is  
a fair place to look.   
I adore love pentegons. I ADORE them. I havn't written one yet, but I'll try to  
include one in here. Good enough?   
  
I simply hope and pray that I can effectively pull it off.  
  
Now, on with the show... ^^  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I don't quite know when exactly it was that I hit rock-bottom, but then again, I don't even know why I'm writing this. So, for the effectiveness of my little story, I'll just say I hit hard, alright?   
  
Anyway, there's this guy...  
  
Shut-up, will you? Let me explain. Well, I suppose you can guess what I plan on saying next.  
  
I'm still falling (in love), despite my attempts to stop, and things just keep getting worse.  
  
That's because of *him*.  
  
Yes, *him*. I will refrain from speaking his name for the sake of my sanity.  
  
And His prussian-blue eyes have been haunting me since I first met him (which was about 14 years ago). I doubt I noticed it in the beginning. My feelings for him, I mean. If I had any back then...  
  
Those were the days--when I didn't have to worry about simply grabbing his arm, whirling him around, and kissing the sweet life right out of him.   
  
Did I just say that? Hai, I did. Man, I'm losing it.   
  
He doesn't know, though. We're partners, good friends, closer then normal friends should be, but that's the extent of our relationship. Or at least, I *think* that's the extent of our relationship. God, I'm so confused, I don't believe I even know *how* to think anymore.  
  
Okay, I'm rambling, and getting aside from the point of this tale, so I'll be quiet, and try to explain.  
  
Anyway, everything started (or ended ) when I was merely a child, barely over two......  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Come here, Hiiro. I want to show you something."  
  
He walked slowly forward, coming to stand at the doctor's elbow, and looked at the squirming bundle.  
  
"She's lost her parents. Her name is Bunny." The man said, eyes betraying how excited he was.  
  
"I expect...that you two will become a team one day."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"You're absolutely crazy if you think I'm gonna give up!"  
  
Hiiro could remember staring at her bruised and battered form, still so incredibly small for a four-year old.   
  
Golden hair was matted and pressed against a damp, bloody forehead. Blue eyes flared defiantly above a tiny, feminine nose, and that was above two pink, abused lips.  
  
He didn't answer the girl.  
  
"Did you hear me!?" She stood up shakily, even the amount of her light weight too much for the broken legs inflicted to endure.  
  
So, naturally, her body hit the floor almost as quickly and as hopelessly as the last twenty-nine times.  
  
Crying angry tears that looked all wrong for her, she kept going, striving for the strength Hiiro knew she didn't have yet...  
  
"I won't!" Her sobs reached his ears in painfully echoed distress.   
  
"Give UP!"  
  
To his slight amazement, she was breathing laborously while leaning upon the wall, knees drawn closely together for an extra support effort, standing.   
  
"Don't! Don't..."  
  
Her legs gave out, as expected, and she once more pitched in a heap to the hard floor, which already had been cracked and stained crimson along places.  
  
He kneeled down by the girl, pulling her, more gently than his personality usually allowed, to his lap.   
  
He saw that the blue depths of her eyes were startling, because they glimmered through the hazy fog that signalled pain.   
  
"...stop..."  
  
Hiiro, at first, assumed she didn't want him holding her, and then remembered what she had said right before going down just a few seconds ago.  
  
"Don't...stop."  
  
She was pleading for him to proceed with training. She wanted to continue, despite the deep gashes along her sides and face, despite the bruises, despite the fact that two of her legs were broken, while at least one arm was completely useless.  
  
Then, her eyelids slid shut, depriving Hiiro of the vibrant windows to the girl's equally vibrant soul.  
  
"Don't, o-negai. Just...keep going. I want...to keep...going..."  
  
His own eyes widened. He was curious as to why or how anyone would be so persistant.  
  
He picked her up, again, the same care eminating from his movements, and headed back to the cubical rooms all of the other children in training had.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
He obeyed the comand immediately, but whether it was on instinct or just plain reflex, he didn't know.   
  
Perhaps it was because he knew that voice; the voice of his only true friend: Bunny.  
  
Blocking, swiftly, the thrust of the knife aimed at his chest, he shifted his weight, kicking his opponent in the groin. Hard.  
  
The older youth snarled, leaping on him.   
  
Bunny's frantic words rang clearly, "Hiiro, be careful!"  
  
The trainies were subjected to this sort of practice regularly; a brutal battle of strength and endurance.  
  
Usually, it was a younger, vulnerable trainie against an older, much more efficient trainie.  
  
Though Hiiro blew the contest away. He was the best in his division, and even, in various other divisions.  
  
He didn't like being on the bottom of a fight, so he kneed the boy in the groin again, as it was the most sensitive spot open to attack.  
  
'Stupid...' he thought. If his opponent hadn't learned to keep his defenses up, he deserved whatever pain he got.  
  
"That's right, Hiiro! You show that big bully who's boss!"   
  
For a split moment, Bunny's cheering face flashed within his mind's eye, and, forgetting completely about the match, he turned his head to look over at her. This, of course, earned him a good blow to the head, and a pleasant darkness...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I remember seeing him fall. "Hiiro!"   
  
The larger boy simply kept pounding on him, hit after hit, punch after punch. It was easily noted that Hiiro was unconscious, though I knew no one would stop the horrid display.  
  
Except me.  
  
"Get off of him!" I shouldn't have done what I did. And I also fully knew the consequenses.  
  
Running behind Hiiro's attacker, I jumped upon his back, locking my arms tightly around his neck in a very specific position; a position that, if enough pressure applied, could render anyone unconscious.  
  
The boy struggled, trying to throw me off. I held as firm as my bones would allow. He was much, much bigger than I, however, and this feat wasn't quickly carried out.   
  
Finally, he went limp. I could feel it happening.   
  
One blunt 'thud' and a few moments later, I was kneeling before my friend. "Hiiro..." the name slipped from my lips. It was even more saddening to realize that he had gotten hurt because of me...  
  
I brushed the idea aside, now attempting to hoist Hiiro's body into my already sore arms. I had been through training just like Hiiro; all of the kids had. And I was pretty strong compared to the average six year-old, making it a load easier carried, but still difficult.  
  
The instructors were no doubt watching everything...probably from some unknown window or camera. Once they caught me...  
  
I didn't care. All I needed to do was get Hiiro to the infirmary ward.  
  
Fleeing the training area, we made our way down hallways, past corridors and open rooms. Thankfully, not a soul appeared to stop us or even notice that we were unsupervised. I breathed better for that.  
  
Eventually, I found myself standing in a spotlessly white room, with stretchers and machines scattered about. The thick eroma of antiseptic and other medicine hung in the air like a blanket.  
  
I trudged warily to the nearest bed, laying Hiiro upon it. The only thing letting me know he was alive was the faint rising and falling of his chest.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Hiiro. Demo, I won't be seeing you for a few days..."  
  
A both happy and sad smile tugged at my lips. I was just glad...glad that Hiiro would be okay for today.  
  
Suddenly, the familiar sound of shuffling feet and whispering voices greeted my ears.  
  
'Oh no...'  
  
They were angry. Very, very angry. That meant more trouble for me. I didn't want to turn around. My fate would hit me no matter what I did. Literally.  
  
Now they were in the doorway...  
  
And with a wince I felt as the first blow landed, sending me to my knees.   
  
Strong arms...four strong arms held me down while a sharp prick---which I would later discover to be a needle bearing tranquilizer---seeming to penetrate my shoulder.  
  
Warm, inky blackness then consumed me.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Actually, I'm really writing this for three reasons:  
  
Number One, and foremost: For fun.  
Number Two, and secondly: To see if I can finish a story.  
Number Three, and lastly: Because everyone in the whole world is writing Hotaru or Makoto/Hiiro pairings. I desire a good, fresh Hiiro/Usagi pairing fic.  
  
Not that I don't like Hiiro being paired with someone other than Usagi...it's just, there are  
so many now. I feel like I can't find any Hiiro/Usagi fics anymore!   
  
And, on a final note, I'm only thirteen; I just turned thirteen. I might  
as well still be twelve! O-negai, go easy on me? **cough** ^^ 


	2. Chap. 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The mentioned characters are not mine; they belong to their respective creators and companies.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Oi! I wish I could have gotten this out sooner...I even had the majority of the chapter you see below written prior to the posting the first chapter! Which, in its very, very scarce self, is a big thing! O_ I was a tad dissapointed with the number of reviews for the first chapter, yet because FF.net has been experiencing technical...difficulties, I really don't mind.  
  
Er, I'm just going to be skipping to certain parts of both Usagi's and Hiiro's childhood in this fic. ^^;; Anno, they'll be mostly significant scenes, anyways! So don't get upset! I might throw in a few pointless, quite trivial moments that simply add spice, okay? The symbols *** equal a passing of time. When you see the symbols *** and then see spaces appearing right before it randomly switches 'Point Of Veiws' between Usagi and Hiiro, just understand that that was intentional. ^^  
  
SerenityLNguyen ~ Hai, yet it will most probably become even more harsh. O_o;;  
  
Dragon ~ **glomps** Arigato! ^^ Your review made me feel a lot better...  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell ~ **laughs** You're not old! I wish I could have the writing experience of a fifteen year-old! ^^ And arigato for being so nice, too.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He awoke to the dull ach of a fragile concussion. It wasn't so much the bruises and minor scratches that he minded, but the lack of warmth within the room that did not go unnoticed...  
  
"Bunny..."  
  
Where was she? Usually, she was right there by his side whenever he was in the infirmary, smiling, or sleeping if late at night. But now...  
  
And he recalled the match; looking over for her; then--  
  
He could have berated himself for hours because of his carelessness, however, Bunny came first. She always did, and had since the beginning. One of the many mysteries that complicated his life, for training should have been first; winning should have been first.  
  
Sliding from his modest cot, which really wasn't much of a bed, he padded barefoot to the door of his small infirmary room. The lights were never out in the building, giving him the flawless opportunity to find his way to Bunny, though also a flawless opportunity for someone to catch him doing so.  
  
He figured the general layout of the base, calculating, debating...  
  
He wouldn't have went looking for her, but not having her with him, especially after his accident, felt somehow eerie. Well, someone must have prevented the older boy from beating the stuffing right out of his body earlier, or else the concussion wouldn't have been at all fragile...it would have been perminent.  
  
None of the instructors or even the students or trainies would stop a training session. This information thoroughly confused him. Maybe Bunny--?  
  
The troubling idea brought him to another, and then another, each more horrifying than the one previous.  
  
Trainies who broke rules sometimes got put in a tiny, four ft. by four ft. cubical for multiple hours, depending on the severity of the broken rule and the extent to which it was inforced. Others got public floggings. There were so many possibilities, Hiiro didn't know where in the base he could look.  
  
The base was mostly a male population; girls came scarcely. So Bunny, being a girl, probably would get something like a drug injection, or a few public thrashings; Kami-sama knew it wouldn't be the first time she had experienced such things, either.  
  
He had heard once about a punishment called a rape. A couple of girls had gotten a 'rape' before. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what a rape was. Maybe a ceratin type of flogging?  
  
If so, he wondered why none of the boys were ever raped.  
  
The thought of Bunny darkened his heart greatly, until he was almost completely positive it had been her...Bunny had saved him. She was just the kind of person to do such a stupid stunt. She really wasn't the strongest girl physically, but she was the strongest spiritually and mentally; one of the traits he most admired her for.  
  
She seemed to never give in and never give out. The small girl practically enfolded everyone within her loving embrace, too. An act of sheer innocence and purity that he, himself, could not manage to rescue his life.  
  
Sprinting across the cold tyled floor, he avoided a stray doctor who was pushing a cart of chemicals.  
  
He was surprised at the quick, shallow breaths escaping and entering his lips; he didn't fancy being so weak.  
  
He proceeded to keep searching.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My, my, my...you certainly have been a bad, bad girl..."  
  
My head...  
  
Kami-sama, it hurt. A memory struck me, like a bullet to the chest, and I shot upward from my laying position on the floor.  
  
"D-doko?" I cringed, eyes landing upon the man in front of me. Darn... "Itai..."  
  
My head, everything...it just felt as if I was burning and--  
  
"Drugs!" I choked on my shocked gasp, throwing myself into an outragous coughing fit.  
  
A sneer. His mouth twisted itself into something horrid, and yet he laughed. "That's right." A large hand at my throat, cutting off my sole air supply. I tried in vain to breath through my nose, but alas, it was blocked, and it burned.  
  
'Probably blood...' I remarked silently. I more than likely had slept through a beating or two...  
  
"You, little girl, are going to be taught!"  
  
Pain...  
  
He released me, merely to pull a gleaming, rope-like object from the wall.  
  
Wearing a smirk, he lifted my chin using one couloused finger. "And a flogging...is just the way to do it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The silence was most deafening, indeed. Bunny was taking a punishment on account of him...  
  
Sure, he had no doubt in her ability to survive, but punishments were never light. Ever.  
  
That was part of the training at the base: survival. If you couldn't handle punishments, you were shipped away. Never mind where; it was surely a bad place.  
  
He crept about, using every flexible muscle in its entirety for heightened stealth. You couldn't be too painstakingly careful in any part of this training base.  
  
Slowly peeking inside rooms along the hallways, his eyes met with no blonde- haired girls, and definitely no Bunny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had wanted to open my eyes; oh, how I had wanted. But the strokes of the whip had hurt...  
  
Pain...  
  
So much of it weighted down upon my senses, enfolding me, snaring me within its malignant claws.  
  
And the claws were the gashes, deep and long, running the length of my shoulder-blades. I was sure the blood had dried by now, becoming a sticky layer that caked the majority of the flesh on my back.  
  
Strained, sharp, rasping breaths came and went; the only dim command I could force my body to carry out was breathing.  
  
And even such a task drew discomfort. Opening my eyes and keeping them open felt more difficult than anything. It was amazing how the most minimal of things turned nearly unbearable after suffering a flogging.  
  
I managed a small, barely noticeable smile. The instructor had left. He would return, surely, yet hopefully not before I had a chance to escape.  
  
I wondered absently at where I was; the base was huge, a network of mazes almost. For more security precautions, the structure was underground, too. Many children had never seen the light of day, being born, and raised in one of the few, elite Training bases.  
  
I could pray, however...pray that soon, I would be free.  
  
I just happened to be chained to the wall, in a tiny cell. Actually, the cell appeared to be more of a room, not a single sign of furniture in it.  
  
Reaching up (yet not without a bit of trouble), I pulled from my blonde odangoes a pin. I always insisted upon wearing my hair in such a rediculous style for a very specific reason: pins. Often, the instructors forgot the insignificant fact of my hair. This also made it frighteningly easy to use the pins for various tasks, such as lock-picking.  
  
The shackles, or whatever you wanted to call them, felt tight and irritating against my wrists; another nice comfort I had once they were removed.  
  
Then my ankles, and this time, it was easier.  
  
Standing caused a thousand knives to slash through my tender flesh.  
  
"I-Itai..." I panted, the merciless, excruciating spasms of pain spiraling and dancing in every part imaginable. Ignoring the ache, I walked sluggishly towards the door, and placed unstable hands against it, gaining as much balance as my current condition would allow.  
  
Surprisingly, the door wasn't bolted. This was a wonderful aspect; I had expected myself to sit there for hours, just simply breaking out. My arms exerted enough muscle to push past the unbolted door, and the blinding light from the constantly lit hallway flooded my vision.  
  
I blinked, both because of the brightness and because I had water in my eyes. I surmised I must have been crying earlier during the flogging, and not realized. Or maybe I had been crying just now? The tears were exceptionally warm...  
  
I egded along the hallway's wall, and continued until I spotted a few instructors who were merely talking. Fortunately, they didn't block the hallway that I knew led to my shared cubical.  
  
I couldn't run fast--my swollen back wasn't capable of any such performance. I opted to crawl, and soon concluded (the hard way) that that was worse than my former option.  
  
Pacing myself, I had to walk slowly, and press my body as near to the white walls as possible without touching my back against them. Eventually, I was out of their possible veiwing-range, having turned a corner and proceeded.  
  
Drug down by fatigue and weariness, the wandering path I was taking seemed to go forever, and I almost feared I was lost...until the familiar cubical- room doors materialized before my heavy eyes.  
  
A dark thought kept surfacing and probing my mind; I hoped Hiiro was well...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Having given up, dreadful and uneasy ideas plagued him...  
  
"Bunny..."  
  
He sat on his small cot, hunched over. The search-effort had been fruitless, and he had been forced to abandone his persuit and return to the cubical rooms when a group of doctors had nearly caught him sneaking about.  
  
Plus, only after practically looking in every place he would have guessed Bunny could be had he re-traced his steps, and went into some of the infirmary wards; rather frequently, instructors got...punishment-happy, and went a bit far with things. For a time, he was sure Bunny was in the infirmary, brobably broken and beaten to a bloody carcass.  
  
It was strange, and it worried him. Bunny, after punishments, was usually back in her cubical room by this time; she always discovered ways to escape from wherever she was, before the doctors or instructors could come back and give her more of a thrashing.  
  
So he waited for her on his bed, nervously glancing over to the door, expecting the blonde to come in as she had so many times previous.  
  
And if she wasn't already near death, he would be positive to kill her...  
  
She was so young...and yet she threw herself into trouble, threw herself into situations where she could easily meet death. That's exactly why he hated it when she worried about him.  
  
The faint noise of the door creeking brought his attention to focus, and, head raising immediately, he met the sight of a small form, limping.  
  
Closing the door behind her, silently, so as not to wake anyone asleep, she then let out a long, quavering breath. He could hear it even from his position many feet away. He stood and came to stand just by his friend, close, though not close enough to make his presence known.  
  
She seemed not to have realized him being there. He wanted to help the girl stand evenly, as she was obviously another poor example of a heavy flogging, and also wanted to ring her neck. The crisp, old blood stained her shirt black in the darkened room.  
  
Once the blonde turned around, she started, surprised and, at the same second, not surprised at all.  
  
"Hiiro..."  
  
She smiled, bright, happy, and tired. The plain, white T-shirt he wore she could tell concealed no serious injuries. She was relieved, too...  
  
Heading to her bed, and allowing herself the luxery of a semi-soft seat, she didn't stop the drooping of her eyes. "I'm glad...you're okay." She said hoarsely, throat dry.  
  
He bothered not to answer, or even budge. Strangely, the fists at his sides were balled, the knuckles white.  
  
He watched, seeing the long-since dried tracks of tears glisten, haunting him. He understood she had been through hell...and it ate at an unknown part in his chest. Black, blue, green-ish bruises scattered her bleeding face, and surfaced especially prominent on her arms. He was so angry. Angry with himself, angry with Bunny...  
  
"Hiiro?" Bunny caught his distressing behavior.  
  
She gazed at him, confused. He gazed back.  
  
Then, swiftly, the boy lifted an arm, bringing it down across her cheek. The slap almost echoed, and Bunny, moments later, reached up slim fingers to touch the stinging mark. Crystal tears, inevitably, swelled and dripped, absorbing soundlessly into the fabric of her shirt.  
  
The passive expression and demeanor Hiiro retained showed not a stitch of emotion.  
  
"Don't ever try and stop a training session again." Blank, unshifting, monotonous. All these adjectives perfectly and accurately described his tone. He didn't quite know why he had slapped her. Even before he had done it, he had regretted the action. He offered no answer to the hurt question blossoming in Bunny's azure-blue eyes, except, "Go to sleep."  
  
The blonde stared, before obeying his command, though hesitantly, and pulling the thin sheets to cover her stiff, sore body.  
  
He absolutely refused to move until nearly twenty minutes had passed, and he saw her form grow lax, a sign of deep slumbering  
  
She was utterly drained; he had known that, and held his conflicting emotions inside.  
  
"Gomen, Bunny, for putting you through that..."  
  
Gently brushing the sun-kissed locks from her face, Hiiro proceeded to find a damp washcloth, and lightly cleaned all of her wounds. Her drug- injections were holding firm, and she didn't stir once throughout the entire night, giving him the time needed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Liked it? Yes? Direct all compliments to me! ^^ What? You DIDN'T like it? Uh...I think the no-talent jerk that wrote this crap went that way. Better run after her - she's getting away!  
  
Anyway, maybe, could a few people please review? I really want to know if anyone wants me to keep going! ^^  
  
Ideas, suggestions, comments, ANYthing! I desperately want to hear all of it! Just, o-negai, take aside a few spare seconds to simply say you possibly believe this fic has some potential? O-negai? **whimpers** 


	3. Chap. 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The mentioned characters are not mine; they belong to their respective creators and companies.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yeah! Another chapter! O-o;;; I'm shocked with both my determination to get this out and my accomplishment of such a feat! ^^ I guess I DID forget to mention Hiiro's age... **flinches** ...however, I seem to remember mentioning Bunny's age several times. ANYway, Hiiro, throughout the entire last chapter, was about anywhere from 1-3 years older than Bunny, making him anywhere from 7-9 years old. In this chapter, Bunny's about 8, and Hiiro's anywhere from 9-11. You get to choose. ^^  
  
Hope that clears most of the questions up for now. Any other confuzzle-ment going on? Please ask! ^^;; I know, more than you would imagine, how confusing I can be... O_;;  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
One hand hastily swiped the irritating trickle of sweat from my brow.  
  
'Where is he?' I wondered, absently fingering the trigger of the gun.  
  
We were in yet another training area, the tall walls set up in a maze-like style around us. It was undoubtedly hard to see any of your opponents and vice versa. Fortunately, merely seven trainies remained, myself included. 'Darn you, Hiiro...I'm tired of you beating me!'  
  
I quickly ducked, prowling the maze like a tiger. I really hated games of cat and mouse, especially with Hiiro, because I was always the mouse.  
  
I had already pulled my long 'pig-tails' into a messy bun, knowing they'd get in my way and leave me overly susceptible to easy attack. My trigger- finger itched to fire the small hand gun I carried, and I stubbornly refused to submit to those urges.  
  
Standing again, upon detecting a faint ruffling noice from afar, I stealthily moved...  
  
With no dark spots or inconspicuous crevesses to flee to if a situation should arise, I needed every resource possible to defend myself. A piece of cloth that resembled the emblem every trainie wore on the shoulder of their uniform peeked its way out from behind a corner, and I caught my breath. Silence was the key to ambushing an enemy...  
  
Then, stepping lightly one second, I was painfully on my back the next, my gun sliding away and landing from my grasp. "Itai!" I managed to whimper. Immediately, an entire body pinned me down, hands effectively encircling my wrists whilst legs pressed mine into the cold floor.  
  
Opening my eyes, I veiwed hard, cold, and unshifting prussian-blue. A twinge of anger and dissapointment struck me, as Hiiro had caught me and overpowered me without even a bit of effort. I attempted to get him to release my arms, but to no avail.  
  
"Hiiro...not fair..." From my low position I noticed that the cloth I had seen was, indeed, Hiiro's uniform shirt, however, there was no Hiiro inside said shirt. He constantly tricked me! He had been waiting for an unsuspecting trainie to come by and defeated me in another match!  
  
My face was also red for the fact that Hiiro was bear-chested, his even breath tickling my cheek. "I win." He said, voice plainly monotonous.  
  
"Hai, hai." I bit. "As usual!" Pushing him from my body (which only happened because he allowed me), I stood, dusting off my uniform. He stood as well, picking up my discarded gun and passing it to me.  
  
He stared at me for a few long moments, his face completely emotionless. I felt tiny and weak around him; he was so much better a soldier and fighter than I. After a time, I wanted to scream, and ask what he was doing. The annoyance swelled, threatening to burst, until...  
  
"I'm sorry for beating you."  
  
A statement. He was apologizing for winning; he knew it frustrated me sometimes to be the loser, the lower chain on the link...he was guilty for causing me to believe I was inadequate...  
  
I paused, startled into tripping. "Oi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Training had ensued bright and early that morning, right after slipping into his uniform.  
  
Hiiro was currently searching for his next victim. After eliminating all but one trainie in the battle area, he just needed to find her...  
  
Six trainies sat together over in a corner, tied and gagged neatly. They had all been careless and gotten caught by the exact same trap; a trap that, he concluded, would probably succeed in snagging the last remaining trainie.  
  
She wouldn't realize she was the last until it was too late, if he knew her well enough.  
  
Again propping his uniform shirt up against the wall, so as a small piece barely showed from around the corner, the boy climbed the rope running the length of one of the walls he had created using the shirts of the trainies he had previously captured. (A.N. Remember, the base has mostly boys, and Hiiro took the shirts from boy trainies, not girls, so don't think he's being obscene or anything of the sort.)  
  
Swiftly pulling himself over the wall, and removing the rope from veiw, he hung in that position, looking beyond the edge, waiting...  
  
Ten minutes came and went, and soon, twenty...  
  
His arms were becoming sore and tired; he couldn't hang much longer.  
  
Then, a distinct blonde head of hair touched his vision, sneaking along the walls. He tensed his muscles, begging them to hold 'till the moment was perfect. Bunny stood abrupty, having seen his shirt or maybe even heard him.  
  
A few more steps...  
  
Without warning, he pounced, like a predator on his prey, promptly knocking the small girl to the floor and keeping her there.  
  
"Itai!" He heard her whimper. Azure-blue eyes opened to stare into his own, and he breifly observed as dissapointment and fury flickered across them. Whining, she tried to move her arms. "Hiiro...not fair..."  
  
He watched her glance to the side, understanding that the shirt had been a mere ploy. Her face was heated with an unknown emotion, and he stomped back the question probing his mind. (A.N. Remember that sentence for later in the chapter!!)  
  
Hiiro noted how close he was to her, and masking all feeling, remarked, "I win."  
  
The upset tone returned to her words, now. "Hai, hai." she practically bit out. "As usual!" He let Bunny push him from atop her and she stood, quickly dusting off her uniform. Hiiro tentatively scooped the forgotten gun, giving it back to the girl.  
  
He gazed at her for quite a while, his expression as un-revealing as ever. The boy could easily tell that several emotions were waging a silent war within her, eating at her heart and thoughts; those emotions were most likely of self-loathing, ideas that she was a terrible soldier.  
  
He hated to know she was hurting, be it physically or mentally, and he only wished she could understand that she wasn't a bad fighter, but a great warrior. Eventually, he resolved it would be best to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry for beating you."  
  
This resulted in her partially widened eyes and her ceasing of movement. Then, obviously overly startled, the blonde tripped. "Oi!"  
  
And she would have impacted unceremoniously with the floor had he not taken the chance to catch her.  
  
The half-chiding, half-teasing quip left his lips accidentally. "Bunny no baka."  
  
She appeared flustered, and glared. "You made me fall!" She accused, struggling to escape the boy. Yet he would have none of it. Using skillful fingers, Hiiro proceeded to tickle her, especially in her more sensitive spots.  
  
"Hiiro!" she squealed, the laughter bubbling up her throat. Gasping for air, and still striving to quell her giggling, she was the pure essense of joy. "Matte! M-Matte!"  
  
"Iie..." he supplied. "You lost, now pay the price!" Playfully, and since he was certainly stronger than her, Hiiro hoisted her into his arms, twirling them both around.  
  
"What's going on here!"  
  
Hiiro and Bunny raised their eyes to meet a most unwelcome sight: one of the instructors.  
  
He set Bunny on her feet, and bowed. "Gomen nasai, instructor. I defeated all of the trainies in the battle area, and lost track of...time." The warmth and happiness dispersed and faded entirely from his demeanor and voice, bouncing off into some unknown place.  
  
He knew Bunny would be sad that he had reverted back to his normal coldness, but it was more appealing than any beatings either one of them might endure. He inwardly grimaced, praying the instructor wouldn't fancy disciplining two children who had shown signs of emotion.  
  
The base hated emotion; each instructor was ordered to beat the feelings from every single trainie, so the said trainies would never have to worry about nonsensical emotional hindrances when on missions.  
  
The bulky, broad-shouldered instructor scoffed, eyeing Hiiro, then Bunny, who was now also bowing. "You'd do well to shut your mouths." he spat. "Next I find you fooling about..." Pulling a nicely sized pocket-knife from the concealment of his belt, he pointed it at the blonde. "...I'll be sure to give you two a few floggings!"  
  
He turned, satisfied, and yelled. "Now get the hell moving! You have agility drills in thirty seconds!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A shadowy figure watched the open display before him with dancing eyes.  
  
"They go well together, do they not?" His question was rhetorical, but he got an answer anyway.  
  
"Yes, they do. Emotional bonding, I presume..."  
  
Dr. J smiled. "I knew they would; it was inevitable. They are both exceptional soldiers, capable of becoming...even more than exceptional. Especially when working as a team."  
  
The other man queried, "So your experiment worked, then? And after all these years, beating the emotions out of your trainies, you discover that emotion was the very key?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. Hence, the experiment." He chuckled good-naturedly. "And what a successful experiment..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The 'cafeteria', otherwise known as the Mess Hall, was thronging with trainies, all hungry and thirsty. The base gave one meal a day, and exactly one cup of water, as such luxeries were deemed un-needed and a flaw that would cause the trainies to be soft in the future.  
  
Hiiro sat at no particuliar table, but merely a table, silently eating his slimy excuse for food and half-listening to a blonde boy who was talking with him about the missions they would receive soon.  
  
"...and it's going to be hard, you know, and--Hiiro, are you ignoring me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hiiro...this is important! These missions are going to be tough, not all the trainies will survi--" The boy paused, and Hiiro saw a gentle smile creeping across his lips, just before two skinny arms wrapped themselves around his own neck, and a gleeful voice chirped, "Hiiro!"  
  
Bunny promptly sat beside the ever-stoic boy, and nudged him in the ribs. "Aw, is Hiiro being an ol' stiff, Quatre-kun?" Her question was directed to the blonde. The boy, now identified as Quatre, smiled again, shaking his head. "Iie, Bunny-chan. Daijabu ka?"  
  
Bunny grinned. "I'm fine, Quatre-kun. Did your day go well?" A nod confirmed a yes, but a sigh confirmed a no. "Anno, things have been difficult." the boy explained. "With all the extra mental exams and the increased training, I mean."  
  
She laughed. "I understand, and we each have to go through it, so don't worry."  
  
She turned to Hiiro. He didn't look at her. "Hiiro, did you forget something?" Her blue eyes flashed excitedly. When he didn't answer, she face-faulted, anime-style. "You really don't remember what day it is?"  
  
This time, Hiiro regarded her, thought still emotionlessly. "No. What day?" Since his tone was without feeling, the intended question sounded more like a declarative or imperative sentence.  
  
Bunny suddenly seemed sad, her expression shifting. "Hiiro..."  
  
Quatre stole this moment to gaze at the girl ruefully. Bunny had told him the week previous that this day would be the anniversary of the very first time she and Hiiro had met, so...  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"...so we arranged this sort of...celebration between us, where we each give each other a gift." Bunny beamed, the innocence pouring from her aura like a river of currents. She hugged him, then, gushing and saying that he was such a great friend for listening.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"A-actually, I just re-remembered something. Ja ne, Quatre-kun!" With that, the blonde girl rushed away, leaving Hiiro to puzzle, and Quatre to wistfully watch.  
  
"Hiiro, maybe you should...er...follow her? She seemed...upset." Quatre offered weakly. Hiiro hadn't heard, however, having not taken his gaze from the door through which Bunny had exited, nor his mind from the tear (which wasn't his own) that had landed upon his hand.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He stepped into the room, worn and exhausted. The lights were out, and he had to be careful not to bump anything, as his eye-sight wasn't prone to darkness yet.  
  
He knew his way to his bed, and proceeded to walk in that direction. Though, his thoughts were elsewhere, and had been since Bunny had run off earlier. The question as to WHY she had run off was what bothered him. A half-nagging, half-urgent voice continuously whispered that he had forgotten something deeply important, something meaningful, something like...  
  
And he stopped dead, stiffening. There, lying on the sheets of his bed, sloppily wrapped and tied, was a single, welcoming package. The dawning realization hit him worse than any punch or kick could ever, and in much a more vulnerable place: his heart.  
  
Sitting, hesitantly, he brought Bunny's gift to his lap, and slowly removed the pretty red ribbon she had probably went out of her way to obtain. A slip of paper fell out, and he read it:  
  
  
  
Hiiro, Happy Anniversary! I wanted to make this year extra special, so I snuck out to get you this. I hope you like it! Hugs and (even thought you don't like them) kisses, -Bunny   
  
  
  
Re-reading the simple card at least five times, Hiiro finally removed the last of the wrapping, and the object he saw stirred a raw ache about his chest, along with a weird melting sensation.  
  
'Bunny...'  
  
He gently ran his fingertips over the petals, reveling in their silkiness. He had never seen a flower, but he knew all too well the name of this one. He absently wondered...what would it feel like to...?  
  
Deciding there resided no harm in answering his question, he bent forward, paused, then tentatively pressed his lips to the flower's petals, lightly. Just as he had imagined...only the beautiful scent of the flower intoxicated his senses more intensly from this range of closeness.  
  
And Bunny had snuck above ground to get this for him; she had risked such a serious punishment...  
  
It nearly made him angry, but he was thousands of times angrier with himself. He had wounded her, he had seared her, and after everything she had troubled herself to do for him. He had forgotten their important day, made her cry, and hadn't figured out his fault until minutes ago.  
  
He stood from his bed, wandering over to where his real gift lay asleep.  
  
The girl's eyes closed, a few stray tendrils coming to fall across her serene face, she appeared an angel (and Hiiro knew of such fairy-tail entities only from stories Bunny had told him).  
  
He knelt down, rose still in hand. 'Bunny...' If anything, her name right then should have been Serenity, because the only thing he felt at that exact moment whilst staring at her, was serenity.  
  
He set the rose upon her bed, near her pillow, feeling he didn't deserve to keep such a token of friendship and love. Again, the same question that had probed his mind many an occasion before, stretched its hands over him. She wouldn't wake to know he had done it, so why not...?  
  
Leaning forward slightly, Hiiro brushed his lips in a chaste kiss against the smooth skin of Bunny's cheek, and concluded the rose's softness paled in comparison. Well, what would have been a chaste kiss, had he found his lips not strangly lingering. Finally, he pulled back.  
  
A twinkle of determination lit his eyes upon opening them. He owed Bunny the world and then some, and he was going to make it up to her, no-matter the consequenses or cost. He left his low position to retrieve the fragmants of paper that had wrapped Bunny's gift, and stuffed them into his pocket.  
  
He was going to the world above, just as Bunny had, and would find her a gift--a perfect gift that could fix a portion of the damage he had wreaked.  
  
With a flickering glance to the still sleeping form, he opened, then closed the door.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Am I mean and evil, or am I mean and evil? **cough, cough** Er...I didn't want to be! I had to! Honest! Also, since I desperately don't want anyone to become even MORE confused, I'm going to explain something:  
  
When you see the symbols *** it means a new scene or a minor time change, and when you see either or nothing but spaces, it's just switching between POV's of the characters. You know, like some scenes show the exact same events happening twice, only each time through a different person's POV a.k.a. Point Of Veiw. Anno, FF.net screwed up the first chapter (or at least last time I checked) by deleting my symbols, and instead leaving spaces, so that's why I said 'either or nothing but spaces'.  
  
Hope this clears the confusion, if there was any. Oh! And I know it seems sort of...er...plotless now, but I pray it gets more interesting in later chapters... 


End file.
